jamesdoctorwhoarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Torchwood- Children of Earth: Day 5
Gwen appears on a camcorder tape, asking why the Doctor has not appeared to save them. She remarks that sometimes he must be appalled at the way humanity deals with times of crisis. She states "I'm recording this incase anyone ever finds it, so you can see, you can see how the world ended. The Prime Minister speaks to the nation, telling the UK about the upcoming "innoculations" and saying it is safe for the children to return to school. Colonel Oduya of UNIT talks with the 456, asking them what they need the children for. He is told that the children are for "the hit": they create chemicals which the 456 use as recreational drugs. The government, although horrified at the reason, begins to put their plan into action. Rhiannon and Johnny, told by Ianto that the government is lying, keep their "creche" service running for the local estate. Gwen, Rhys and Andy arrive to tell them of Ianto's death and warn them special forces will soon arrive to take the children. Gwen also tells Rhys that she has decided to get an abortion, as she doesn't want to bring a child into this kind of world. As Gwen, Rhys and Rhiannon prepare to help the children escape, whilst Johnny goes to stop the soldiers. He warns a nearby crowd of fathers they'll never see their kids again. They begin attacking the army. After downing a few soldiers, the gang are rounded up. Andy tries to call his superiors to learn what is happening. He watches as soldiers break into people's houses and take children away. Realising that what the soldiers are doing is wrong, Andy removes his police jacket and tie and one by one punches the soldiers to the ground. He is soon forced to the ground and a baton is placed round his neck to keep him there. Rhys, Rhiannon and Gwen take the children to abandoned warehouses at the bottom of a field. After they get the children quiet, Gwen is shown making the tape shown at the beginning of the episode. She and Rhys then have a talk, and she agrees that she won't abort the baby, knowing how much her husband will suffer. They are soon discovered by the troops and have to run again. Rhiannon and Rhys are captured by the soldiers as are many of the children. Gwen and one child keep running. John Frobisher is ordered by the Prime Minister to publicly state that his own children will be taken for "inoculation," to portray themselves as much victims as the public and to make the 456 the true villains. Frobisher threatens to reveal to the press the true nature of the inoculations. Green persuades him not to, noting that Frobisher's children would know their fate. Frobisher decides to murder his family and commit suicide. Ms. Spears visits Lois Habiba in prison, where she is being held on charges of espionage. She tells Lois that "John Frobisher was a good man and it wasn't his fault, nor will history remember him this way". Spears takes the Torchwood contact lenses to record evidence against Green. Jack, with the help of Dekker and Johnson, devises a way to defeat the 456 using a reconstitution wave of the same wavelength the 456 used to kill Clem, using the children as one vast transmitter. Mr Dekker tells him that for it to work, the wave needs to be sent via one child, who will "fry". They only have one child available to them: Steven. Ignoring his feelings and his own daughter's protests, Jack uses his grandson as the prime transmitter. Alice tries to tell Steven to escape. Steven, still thinking that Jack is his uncle, does not run but asks Jack what he is doing. Jack ignores the question and transmits the signal. Oduya is shown with the 456 as it smacks the tank edges, screeching. Blood appears. There is an explosion of blood and the tank fills with bright light. The beam of fire appears and moves up through the sky, vanishing. Steven, as predicted, is killed. Alice runs into the room, towards the body of her dead son. She refuses to admit her only child had died, but soon enough she had to face facts, and she cradelled her dead son in her arms, sobbing and screaming. Jack watches with a heavy heart. Gwen, the only one from the estate left uncaptured, happily embraces the liberated children. Jack is left grieving, and Alice severs all contact with him. Six Months Later Jack has travelled the world for six months, but this is not enough to rid himself of his guilt, over the deaths of Steven, Ianto, Owen, Tosh and Suzie. He arranges a meeting with Gwen -- now heavily pregnant -- and Rhys on a hilltop in a remote location. Jack tells them that there is a cold fusion freighter near the edge of the Sol system. He intends to get onboard for further travels. Gwen tearfully tells him he can't just run away. He replies, "Yes I can. Watch me". He uses his vortex manipulator (which Gwen had retrieved from the ruins of Torchwood) to signal the freighter, which teleports him off Earth.Gwen is left sobbing in Rhys' arms — with Jack gone, the other members dead, the base destroyed and Gwen heavily pregnant, Torchwood Three ceases to exist. Cast *Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman *Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles *Rhys Williams - Kai Owen *Lois Habiba - Cush Jumbo *Alice Carter - Lucy Cohu *Mr Dekker - Ian Gelder *Steven Carter - Bear McCausland *Bridget Spears - Susan Brown *John Frobisher - Peter Capaldi *Colonel Oduya - Charles Abomeli *Johnson - Liz May Brice *Brian Green PM - Nicholas Farrell *Denise Riley - Deborah Findlay *Austin Pierce - Colin McFarlane *Andy Davidson - Tom Price *Rhiannon Davies - Katy Wix *Johnny Davies - Rhodri Lewis *Anna Frobisher - Hilary Maclean *David Davies - Luke Perry *Mica Davies - Aimee Davies *Holly Frobisher - Julia Joyce *Lilly Frobisher - Madeleine Rakic-Platt *The 456 - Simon Poland *Female Teacher - Lorna Bennett *Mum - Rhiannon Oliver *Newsreader - Louise Minchin